This present invention relates generally to the field of Software as a Service (SaaS), and more particularly, to utilization of tool terminology in SaaS environments.
Generally speaking, SaaS is a software licensing and delivery model. Software is typically licensed on a subscription basis and is centrally hosted. For example, SaaS can be accessed by users using a client via a web browser. Examples of applications provided in the SaaS environment include office and messaging software, payroll processing software, management software, development software, etc.